Defying Odds
by GuardianSaint
Summary: (Set after Simba's Pride) History has a strange way of repeating itself. Even in the now calm and peaceful Pridelands. Young Kaidan has done what his father before him has done, fall in love with a bethroled princess. Will he have what his parents were denied or will he meet the same fate as his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, I have gotten a request from a new friend, that recently joined Fanfiction. About a cub outside of the Pridelands becoming king, even though the princess is bethroled to a prince of another kingdom. So decided to take on the story with some ideas of my own.**

 **This will be a background for one of my OCs. Of course you know I don't own nothing. I co-own the plot and my OCs, some I might have used before.**

 **Also some of this chapter is from one of my friends and favourite authors, snowflakexx.**

 **Now onto the story, enjoy.**

 _A Choice_

A teenage tawny gold lioness smiled warmly at her gathered pride members before stopping in front of a older tawny beige lioness. By the older lioness' side was a teenage pale beige lion with a small dark red mane.

"My daughter," the tawny beige lioness began to speak. "The future queen of our beloved kingdom, Fallholt. Today you not only become a lioness but prove you're ready to become the next ruler."

Princess Aria, the future queen of her parents and before them kingdom smiled but on the inside she was mortified. But she was taught to mask her feelings because as a royal lioness, her emotions and feelings mean nothing. After Queen Kalahira roared, Aria ran off into her mother's domain. It was her solo hunt and a alot was riding with her succeeding. Everyone expected her to take down something big, and that's what she tends to do.

Aria had her blue eyes locked on a wounded male water buffalo. She knew that she shouldn't take on such prey alone but she had to kill something worthy. Or face her mother and the pride's disappointment. Aria had nearly flattened herself to the ground, completely hidden from the herd's view. Aria raised a bit and was about to launch herself on her target when she suddenly felt the ground under her began to shake. Aria looked up from her hiding place to gasp as her eyes widened with fear at the sight of the herd rushing towards her in a cloud of dust.

 _Stampede!_

Aria cried in her head before she and turned before bolting from the charging beasts.

Aria ran as fast as she could, but her lungs burned for air as her paws hurt from running. Just as she thought to give up a light blur tackled her out of the way. Aria coughed as the dust from the stampede got in her throat. Soon it cleared and the princess slowly and weakly stood up. She looked around and her eyes widen when she saw a well built light cream, black mane lion standing a bit from her.

 _He's handsome!_

"Are you alright?"

Aria shook her head before looking at the male standing in front of her. "Yes..." then her eyes narrowed. "Rogue! What are you doing in my mother's kingdom!"

The light cream lion glared with common but charming dark brown eyes. "First of all _Princess_ , my name is Kavan. And I was wondering if I could stay."

Aria wasn't sure but thought that since this male rescued her. The least she could do is take him to her mother. "Follow me. I'm pretty sure, my mother wants to thank you for saving her heir."

But Princess Aria didn't know that with the presence of this new male, her life will change drastically.

 **...**

 _ **A few months later**_

 _Rain._

Rain kissed her back as the young adult lioness heaved in and out rapidly. She was quite young, but strong. One of the strongest lionesses in the pride, to be accurate. She cried a little as she pushed; the weather didn't help either. Aria tried to encourage herself, but she didn't have the guts to find her voice. Again, an agonizing roar broke through the skies. She was exhausted: it had almost been an hour since she last arrived. The young lioness licked her lips and grimaced as another sharp pain hit her stomach.

Her legs were curled up with her tail tuft laying in between. Her blue eyes shot open as she continued to push. Aria had been here for hours—but it was all worth it. The slightest crack of life had just been birthed. Blood was puddled around the lioness and her two cubs, and the mewing continued. She felt the tiniest ponder of their delicate bodies fall onto the blooded leaves that surrounded them.

"Finally," she was relieved in her mind, to birth the newest members of the Fallholt pride, and perhaps the newest heirs—since after all her mother was the queen on this turf. Just the thought of these cubs made her think of the family she had left behind. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, she distanced herself from her pride-mates, too afraid to expose her largest mistake she had committed in her life. Mating with a rouge instead of her betrothed. But she didn't care; she didn't love the lion she was meant to love. She was in love with another lion.

 _Kavan._

Her savoir in more than one way. They were never meant to be, but their last meeting was taken advantage of, resulting in these two little felines Aria had just birthed. She licked the new products of her and Kavan with a smile, tasting the blood of birth she had just exposed to the world. The rain trickled on them, making the cubs mewl louder.

Mew...Mew...

She sighed out of exhaustion, looking towards her colorless paws in shame. "What've I done?" she questioned herself, as if she knew the answer.

But she did, but she didn't want to believe it. Aria gaped towards the other younger cub that tried to find its way towards her breasts. The lioness extended a claw, wincing as she did so. Did she really want to kill the cubs? She had no other choice—surely she wouldn't be accepted into the pride with these two. Hence, the cubs would be killed by her own mother, most likely her brother who will paws down be the new heir to the Fallholt throne. At the same time, she was proud for bringing new lives to the world, and extending her generation, her family's generation. The lion generation.

Aria grabbed the first cub, closing her eyes.

Mew...mew...MEW!

Aria shook her head and began to cry. She couldn't do it and she won't. Aria can't believe that she was going to stoop that low to please her mother who only wants the best interest of her pride. After all, it's the reason why Kavan isn't here. Her mother sent her brother to kill Kavan when she seen that Kavan and her daughter was getting to close.

But she couldn't return to the pride either, her only way to save her cubs was to run. Since being betrothed, she didn't have any choice. Since mating with a rouge, she didn't have any choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Money100, I'm glad you think so.**

 **Some of this chapter is also from snowflakexx. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Escaping Death_

Nine months has passed and Aria have been traveling between prides and a rogue life. Tahira and Kaidan. Was Aria's saving grace, they were the reason why she carried on and strived for a better life. Which hasn't been easy, alot of prides in the passing areas don't accept males and most of them wanted to kill both of her cubs to so she'll mate with them.

Tahira and Kaidan seemed to somehow clinch their strength to travel beside Aria again; which was a relief to her. Carrying cubs who were almost a year old was quite difficult; Tahira and Kaidan weren't exactly a light, little newborn anymore. The mother and cubs trekked through the swamp. It was simply unendurable!

Their once clean coats had now been covered with mud and dirty water. The twins felt they wanted to scramble up their mother's back again, but it wouldn't be fair to Aria. Their mother's back was impairing simply because of their weight. And they were already dirty, what was the point in going back now?

The cubs felt they needed to latch their eyes and seal their muzzles; that way no more silt would be able to enter them.

It was another good few minutes before they neared the surface, finally getting out of the swamp. However, it was also when Aria began to feel quite uncomfortable. Her muscles tensed and every maternal instinct in her body told her cubs was in danger, and it held her from allowing Tahira and Kaidan to walk on. The cubs would have to remain behind her legs.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Tahira, the oldest questioned, finally taking cognizance of her mother's actions. Aria ignored the cub for a few minutes, much to her dislike.

Tahira and Kaidan shared confused looks before looking back at their mother. Aria's left ear flickered. Experience told her there was a dangerous presence lurking around in the area they were in. A poisoning trepidation began to rise in Aria's stomach. They were in danger.

Caw! Caw!

This sound always played; it was the crows, when they were trying to alert other animals of predators. Now Aria was absolutely certain someone or something was here.

 _ **Grrrrrrr...**_

A large tannish, russet mane lion capered __out of the bush, immediately catching Aria's attention. The male crouched in what Aria recognized as a fighting stance. Her muscles tensed. She was stressed. If she decided to fight this lion, she had a chance of dying, and risking Tahira and Kaidan's life. Or, she could grab her cubs and risk being chased by the large male who would probably be a terrible killer and crush their skulls if he caught up to them. Or, she give Tahira and Kaidan in as a fine for crossing boundaries - but never, never in a million years would Aria do that.

It was either fight. Or run.

 **...**

The sun was practically water-height at this point. Life was hard to predict at this rate for just about anyone. It was also evident that in another part of the Serengeti, there was a thriving pride with voracious cubs that awaited a meal from the pride lionesses - which would return any minute soon.

The cubs of the pride hopelessly flumped on the small boulders beside the large formation known as priderock- awaiting the huntresses of the pride. So impatient, so hungry. Yet, their hunger could not compare to the hunger of rogues who die from starvation.

"Gosh, they really take their time..." A pretty tannish-peach cub scowled, slightly more impatient than the other cubs. It was almost ten minutes that she had been pacing, surely she was becoming tired. She finally slumped, sitting on her haunches as she scraped her claws on the rocky surface of the den. "I want food right now!"

"Wow, Kenna, you don't have to be so... so impatient." A younger more mature, dark golden lioness cub replied instantly. "It takes time and effort to hunt, you know."

"Raiden is right." And yet another cub stepped into the conversation. The goldish cub had his greenish-blue eyes on the annoying female cub.

Raiden looked at the older female with a distant look. "We're hungry, I'm sure we all are. But it's not like complaining will do anything... We can't even compare to rogue lions and lionesses."

"And that's why you'll make a good queen, like mom." a bright golden brown cub said with brotherly admiration.

Raiden flushed a deep red, once again turning Kenna's anger mode on.

"Puh!" she spat, throwing her head back in laughter. "She can't even hunt! I bet Jiro would make a better ruler than her! All the princess care about is rogue lions and lionesses, and love and all that rubbish! It's about your power, use it! It's what Jiro does," Kenna turned her pale blue eyes to the princess. "Which is why he's... so much better than you."

The Kenna ambled over towards the slumbering prince and stared at him dreamily, her jaw dropped open in amazement. She was totally in love with him - to the other cubs at least. Or she thought she was. She stared passionately at his eyes, his smile and his dark brown coated body.

The sounds of apporching paws caused the cubs to see the king and the current leader of the Lion Guard along with the former king of the Pridelands.

"Dad!" the golden prince ran over to the dark brown, darker brown mane lion. "Are we going on patrol today?"

Princess Raiden ran over to her younger brother with wide green eyes that matched the king's. "You did promise!"

King Kovu chuckled lightly before moving his eyes to his youngest son. "Jiro? Do you wish to join us?"

The dark brown prince merely grunted before placing an colorless dark brown paw over his head. Kovu sighed before flashing a smile at his two waiting cubs.

"Off we go." Kovu chuckled as Raiden and Hodari ran ahead of him and their grandfather and uncle.

The three adult lions lead the cubs deep in the savannah, where they both will receive lessons. With Raiden as the next queen of the Pridelands and her brother as the next leader of the Lion Guard, they must work together to protect and serve the Pridelands. As a team.

"Kovu," the dark brown lion turned to the direction of the older golden, red mane lion. "When is Prince Mungo coming?"

Kovu sighed deeply before moving his eyes to the dark golden cub running around and chasing her brother. "Simba," the king turned back to his father in law. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I feel that Raiden should be free to marry on her own. At least not be forced into it."

The elder prince and leader of the Lion Guard nodded in agreement with his brother in law. "I agree. Raiden should be able to find her own love. Perhaps you and Kiara could come to a agreement with King Tatai."

Kovu was about to respond to the golden yellow, red mane lion when he and the other lions' attention quickly turned to the prince and princess.

"Dad! Grandpa! Uncle Kion!" Raiden and Hodari yelled together as they ran towards the three royal males.

Kovu took a few steps forward before his cubs stopped, their chests heaving as they were breathing heavily trying to calm their racing hearts. "What is it? Did you see something?"

While Raiden was continuing trying to calm her breathing, Hodari nodded before answering between pants.

"We-saw-a lioness-and her cubs-being chased,"

Raiden inhaled and exhaled before looking up with wide, concerned green eyes. "They need help!"

Kovu nodded, he was going to help. But he couldn't have his cubs in the way. "Okay. But I want the both of you to return home. Inform your mother what's happening, now go."

Raiden and Hodari nodded before rushing off towards the kopje in the distance. While the king and his in laws rushed to the nearest border to save the lioness and her cubs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it, enjoy the next chapter.**

 _Savoir_

A annoyed sigh went through the murky swamp followed by a aggravated growl. A large built tannish lion snapped his pale yellow eyes towards the younger dark yellow, faded brown mane lion.

"Tidus, your sighing isn't helping the situation." the tannish, russet mane lion snarled.

Tidus moved his grey eyes towards the older, higher ranked male. "Dhampir, we have been out here tracking a lost cause."

Another annoyed sigh followed from a young pale grey lioness. "As much as I hate to admit but Tidus is right. You sure the king didn't send us on a wild goose chase?"

Dhampir's white rimmed ears perked before he sneered at his companions. "Hush someone is apporching."

Dhampir, Tidus and the pale grey lioness looked beyond their hiding places to see a young lioness and her two cubs. The lioness stopped and stood at a alert postion before looking at her cubs who were behind her hindlegs.

"What's wrong, mum?" asked the nine month tawny beige cub.

Caw! Caw!

"Shit," Dhampir cursed under his breath as the crows flew over alerting the lioness of danger. "Now or never."

With a deadly growl, the tannish, russet mane lion came out of the bush he and his partners were hiding behind. His sudden presence caught the mother's attention. He knew that she was afraid and was debating her options. He didn't however expect her and those brats to run.

"Damn!" Dhampir roared before looking at his partners who came out of hiding. "Get the lioness and her cub. Quora and I will get the one that ran ahead."

Tidus looked skeptical before nodded before following out his orders. Dhampir snarled before dashing off after the fleeing pale cream cub.

 _In the Pridelands, Near the Western Border_

Kaidan ran as fast as his legs would run. His throat started to tighten as his lungs began to burn. He could feel his small paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. He knows it's life or death but he could feel the adrenaline leave his system as his body began to shut down from exhaustion. He didn't know where to run but he had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through his veins the pale cream cub felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Dhampir chuckled before snarling in the cub's face. "Don't count on it." then he nodded to Quora.

The pale grey lioness growled before tossing Kaidan. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the grassy ground. Dhampir avanched before striking the young cub, sending him rolling before he stopped in a cloud of dust. Kaidan looked up with a busted lip and his right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down his face. Dhampir laughed before he hit the cub again, his claws digging deep into Kaidan's side. Kaidanr tumbled through the dirt and grass, landing on his uninjured side with a moan. He could barely lift his head before Dhampir walked up and gave the cub a hard swipe, Kaidan tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on his injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained his pale cream fur.

Dhampir grinned satisfied before looking at Quora. "Finish him."

Quora nodded before she crouched low and just as she was about to pounced a loud roar echoed through the air causing Quora and Dhampir to look up. Before the two could prepare themselves a yellow blur pounced through the air and landed on Dhampir.

When the dust cleared Quora snarled baring her teeth. As the golden yellow, red mane lion striked the tannish lion across the face before roaring in pain as he felt teeth and claws dig into his back.

Kion growled before turning his head and grabbed Quora's leg, before tossing her off of him. Dhampir stood and charged but Kion ducked and turned before hitting the tannish lion across the face, sending him into a rock head first. Kion snarled before gently grabbing the bleeding cub and ran off towards the kopje in the distance. Just before the young cub lost consciousness, his heavy lidded eyes spotted a the lion's concerned brown eyes.

 **...**

Aria ran as fast as she could while also making sure Tahira stays in front of her. They had not long ran into a lush green land when the tawny gold lioness was tackled from the side. Aria was about to fight off the dark yellow male lion when multiple roars were heard.

"Damn," Tidus sneered before running back to the swamps.

Aria couldn't believe her luck until she and her daughter was surrounded by no doubt the owners of the roars. Aria pushed her daughter back before crouching low and baring her teeth.

"Stay back,"

The two males shared a look before looking towards the terrified lioness. The oldest, golden, red mane lion lowered his head to show he wasn't a threat.

"What's your name?"

Aria snarled at the older lion. "None of your concern. I gather my son and be on my way, no trouble."

"I can't allow you to leave, miss. Not while you're injured." the dark brown lion apporched slowly to stop at the tawny gold lioness' warning growl. "We mean no harm. I am King Kovu of the Pridelands and this is my father in law, the former king, Simba."

Aria snarled. "Knowing your names won't make me trust you any further than I do. And I don't."

Kovu understood the lioness' fears. "I understand. Afraid of the unknown. But here you and your cubs will be safe. I promise my life."

Aria never told anyone but she had special talent of knowing when someone was lying. And her gift was silent as the dead. With a heavy sigh Aria grabbed her shaken daughter before following the two lions, hopefully to a better life and her son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Money100, thanks for the review.**

 **Also thanks to those who have favored and followed. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 _First Meeting_

Kion dashed across the savannah towards priderock. With all the training with Fuli, he'll reach the kopje in no time. As the golden yellow lion reached the base of the mountain structure he was instantly greeted by one of his best cubhood friends and senior Guard members. Fuli. But he had no time to talk, he needed to get the cub to the small cave near the slope and get help. Which wasn't going to be hard. Exspecially since now he has the Pridelands fastest in his presence.

Kion gently laid the bleeding, unconscious cub on the grass before moving his brown eyes towards the goldish cheetah. "Fuli, no time to explain. Please get Rafiki?"

Fuli quickly glanced at the slightly breathing, bloody cub and her jaded eyes widened. With a sharp turn, Fuli dashed off towards the sherman's tree. Kion picked the cub up and continued towards the small cave. Kion laid down and placed the cub between his yellow colour paws, to keep him warm.

"Kion," the prince looked up to see his and his sister's older brother, Tanabi. "Who's that?"

Tanabi was once destined to rule besides his older twin, Kopa. But after a nearly death encounter with Zira, that almost cost Tanabi his life but in the end Kopa was the one who was killed. Tanabi returned a few months after Kiara became queen. Tanabi agreed to be one of Kiara's advisors.

"I saved him from a lion and a lioness." Kion replied looking at the barely breathing cub with worried eyes.

The older tawny, dark red mane lion frowned before narrowing his amber eyes. "Are you sure bringing _this_ cub to the Pridelands is the best idea? You don't know who wanted him dead."

Kion glared at his brother. "How could you be so heartless, Tanabi! He's a cub that was almost killed!"

The sound of grouds rattling caused the brothers to look and seen the sherman, Rafiki entering the cave. Kion dipped his head and exited the cave with his mother just as their mother and fraternal grandmother.

"What's Rafiki doing here?" the peachy cream lioness queen asked while apporching her sons with her mother in law. "Is everything okay?" the queen moved her bright green eyes towards her golden yellow son. "Where's your father and Kovu?"

Kion sighed deeply. "Raiden and Hodari saw a lioness and her cubs being chased. Dad and Kovu went to help the lioness and I went to help the cub in the small cave."

"That's very noble of you, Kion." the former queen of the Pridelands spoke up. The dark beige lioness nuzzled her youngest grandson.

"But nana, he could have doomed the Pridelands by bringing that cub here. And don't forget the visit of King Tatai in a couple of days."

The queen shook her head. "No matter, Tanabi. We don't turn away someone who is in need."

"I couldn't agree more." the group of royals turned to see the newest queen and one of her advisors as well as her and her brothers' cousin, Tiifu. "Mom and Grandma Sarabi are right. We don't turn away those that are in need of help. No matter what."

The pale cream lioness by the golden orange lioness was about to add to the conversation when the king and the former king. Following behind the two head males was a bruised and exhusted tawny gold lioness. Tagging beside the unknown lioness was a nine month pale beige cub.

"Oh you poor things." Kiara turned her brown eyes towards Tiifu. "Gather a hunting party and get them something to eat."

Tiifu dipped her head in recognition. "Right away, Kiara."

While the pale cream lioness went off to gather lionesses Kovu turned to his youngest son.

"Did you complete your task?"

Kion nodded. "I saved the cub I ran after but he was badly wounded."

"My baby!" Kion looked at the weeping lioness and frowned. "Is he alive?"

"The young cub will be fine in a couple of days." everyone on priderock turned to see the mandrill exit the small cave near the slope.

Aria pushed passed to get to the mandrill. "May I go to my son?"

Rafiki nodded. "Of course, child. I'll be back."

Aria nodded before rushing off to the small cave with Tahira following.

 **...**

Princess Raiden looked around before scampering into the small cave. To stop at the pale cream cub in the back. He was a few months away from heading into his teenage stage. He had a black mane growing. A small groan caused the dark golden cub to snap her dark green eyes to the older cub's face to stare more likely gap at the cub's breathtaking dark brown eyes.

"Where am I?"

Raiden gulped before giving the male cub a bright smile. "In the Pridelands. You been here a few days,"

The cub's eyes seemed to glisten as he swallowed the lump in his off white throat. As he looked in the beautiful cub's gorgeous dark green eyes he forgot everything that he was going to say.

"Your mom and sister are here, my mother accepted you and your family." Raiden then bashfully lowered her head. "Oh, I'm Raiden by the way." Raiden was about to ask what's his name when the cub started laughing. Not in a mean way but he was more amused. _Kings, his laugh is cute._ Raiden shook her head before frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing bad. Just that my name is Kaidan," the pale cream cub responded with a smile that made the younger cub smile in return.

 _Kaidan._ Raiden smiled brightly, "It's great to meet you..."

"Raiden," the cubs looked to the cave entrance to see a elder tawny lioness. "Your mother wants you."

Raiden sighed before looking back at Kaidan. "I'll see you once I return. In the meantime, rest. I want to show you around."

Kaidan nodded and watched Raiden scampered out of the cave with the tawny lioness following before he laid his head between his paws and closed his eyes.


End file.
